Letting It In
by Gryvon
Summary: Snape/Draco/Harry. Harry invites Draco to stay with Harry and Snape, but Draco has reservations about intruding on the couple's life.


There were several places that Draco Malfoy considered 'his'. The second booth from the back door of the Drowning Dragon was one such place, and he'd spent the last three hours there, alone in the near-dark, nursing an unhealthy number of pale ales. If he'd been at home, his drink of choice would have been firewhiskey, but that was no longer an option.

Someone sat down on the opposite side of the booth. There were only a limited number of people who knew he frequented this bar and fewer who were on good enough terms to want to join him for a drink. Draco looked up. This was not one of those people.

"Sod off," Draco slurred and glared first at Harry Potter and then at his empty bottle. He debated ordering another but decided against it.

If Harry was affected by Draco's foul mood, he didn't show it. "I'm sorry," Harry said, sounding honest and sincere and far too much like the do-gooder Draco remembered from their childhood. His voice dropped lower. "I heard about the divorce."

Draco raised his hand to signal for another drink. Sobriety was over-rated. "Did one of your snitches at the Ministry tell you about that?" Draco sneered. The effect was somewhat ruined by his inebriation. "Let me guess, it was that mudblood, Granger?"

"It was Neville, actually." The sympathy in Potter's eyes made Draco want to bash Harry's head against the table until he had a new set of scars on his forehead. His hand twitched against the countertop, wanting to reach out. The thought of leaving his own mark on Harry's skin stirred a dark, primitive need inside of him. He curled his hand into a fist and pulled both of his hands away, hiding them under the table.

A greenish bottle was set next to the line of empties in front of Draco. Harry waived the waitress off before she could ask if he wanted anything. Draco took a long pull of his ale before speaking. He leaned back against the seat, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I suppose you've come here to gloat?"

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. He looked away. "No, actually. I was going to ask if you needed a place to stay."

Draco set the bottle very carefully down against the tabletop and scooted it away from him. He was in a violent mood today, and he really didn't want to get thrown out for breaking things. He was certain that he could convince a jury that stabbing Harry Potter with a broken bottle was justifiable homicide, but he liked the bar too much to actually do it. Given his current luck, he'd probably be better off in jail. Less things to get taken away from him that way. He'd already lost the manor in the post-war trials, and Pansy was taking his house in the divorce. He could do worse.

"Fuck. Off," he said, enunciating each syllable.

Harry looked at him for a long while, his expression a mixture of sadness and guilt. "Right. Sorry I bothered you." He stood and disappeared with a pop.

Another hour passed alone in the back corner of the bar while Draco glared at his bottle and debated finishing it. Eventually, he'd need to go out and try to find a room for rent. He couldn't get Harry's expression out of his head. He'd seemed so... disappointed. Part of Draco, the irrational part of him that had led to the stupid, ill-fated marriage with Pansy, was disappointed too.

He left enough coins on the table to cover his bill plus a sizeable tip. The streets were dark and deserted when he stumbled outside. Draco sighed, pushed a hand through his hair, and straightened as best he could. He vaguely remembered there being a cheap motel off to the right. A shadow at the side of the building made him pause.

"I see you've still managed to keep your wits about you, at least." Professor Snape's voice echoed off the cobblestone and brick.

Draco smiled slightly, though he couldn't keep a bit of bitterness from creeping onto his face. "And you haven't lost your knack for lurking in the shadows."

Snape's lips quirked in a nearly imperceptible smile. It reminded Draco of Hogwarts and a time when his life had been in perfect order. He kept smiling and deliberately walked past his former professor.

"I suppose your little pet sent you."

Fabric swished behind him. Snape was following him. "Who, exactly, are you referring to?"

Draco growled. "Potter." He spat the name like a curse. He half-turned to shoot the man a glare. "You're not exactly discreet, you know. It was all over the tabloids months ago."

"I wasn't aware that my dalliances were cause for note."

"They aren't." Except when he was fucking the Boy Who Lived.

The road ended in a T-intersection. Was it a right or a left? He could feel Snape's presence looming behind him. Draco bit back another annoyed growl and turned left. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, opening his mouth to start into another round of explicatives. Snape pressed an envelope into his hand before he could speak.

"We'll be expecting you within the hour."

Draco stared down at the envelope. His fingers curled tightly around it, crinkling the paper. There was something oddly shaped and hard inside. A portkey. Anger welled up and Draco hurled the envelope back at Snape. "Fuck your-" The envelope landed on the cobblestones. Draco was alone.

He debated leaving it there. It would serve them right to have a random stranger bumble through the layers of defenses that likely surrounded their house. You couldn't owl them directly, the papers said. Only certain people were allowed in. There were too many people, worse off than Draco, who held grudges from the war. Yet they'd given him a key in. They'd invited him in. It was more than he'd ever expected, certainly more than he deserved.

He picked up the envelope.

* * *

The house was too quiet, Draco thought. He was used to Pansy sleeping beside him. Even when they'd been arguing and she slept with her back to him, she was still there, a solid presence in his bed. He'd been here for three days. It'd been three long days of little sleep and tense conversation. Through it all, Harry had just smiled, sometimes muted but usually not, and acted like he was determined to make Draco feel better. If anything, staying here just made him feel worse.

He pushed off the covers with a sigh and stood. Sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon. At least Snape had a good library, which he'd spent the last few sleepless nights acquainting himself with. He pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and padded quietly down the hall in his bare feet. The lights were off, but he didn't mind the darkness. It fit his mood. He turned the corner and stopped. There was a thin sliver of light coming from the master bedroom – Harry and Snape's bedroom. He hesitated and then forced himself to keep walking.

A muffled moan sounded through the doorway as he was about to pass. Draco froze. He stared at the bedroom door. It wasn't fully closed, he realized. Silence stretched out for a long minute and then the sound came again, followed by a short series of breathy pants and a low whine. He shifted closer to the door without meaning to. Through the crack in the door, he could see part of the bedroom wall. It was painted dark green.

Snape's voice carried faintly through the wood. He spoke softly, too quietly to make out individual words but the timbre was unmistakable. There was another moan, drowning out part of what Snape was saying. That was Harry, he realized. Harry was the one making all of those noises, though he was obviously trying to be quiet. If Draco hadn't gotten out of bed, he never would have heard anything. Images flashed through his head as his mind tried to guess what, exactly, Snape was doing to make Harry sound so desperate, so needy. Draco shifted again and he didn't have to guess.

Harry was leaning against the headboard, his hands tied above his head with loops of black fabric. Snape reclined next to him, naked down to the waist. He spoke quietly into Harry's ear while his fingers pressed inside of Harry. It was obvious that Harry was enjoying himself. His lower lip was red as he bit it to hold back another whimper while Snape's hand twisted inside of him.

One of Draco's hands reached down to cup the erection straining his pajama pants. He should back off, walk away before one of them noticed.

"Come in, Draco." Snape's voice carried the sensuality of silk over the steel of command.

He moved his hand from his crotch to the door and pushed the door open. Harry gasped loudly but his expression was more of ecstasy than surprise. Snape smirked but didn't stop moving his hand.

"You can come closer." Snape spoke softly, as if herding a skittish animal. Draco supposed he fit that description.

"I should probably go," he said, even as he stepped closer to the bed.

"You don't have to."

He wondered just how far Snape would let him go. Would he let Draco watch while he fucked Harry Potter? Would he let Draco touch Harry, maybe suck him? It was obvious that Snape was the one with the power in their relationship, not that there had ever been any doubt. Draco wondered just how far Snape's control over Harry extended.

"Do you want to fuck him?"

The question startled Draco out of his contemplation. He stared at Snape, then at Harry. There was no sign of displeasure on Harry's face, no change in expression to suggest that Snape was pushing too far. Draco would be lying if he said he didn't want to, that he hadn't thought about it. He'd thought about it too much, actually, over the past year he'd been with Pansy while Snape had been fucking Harry. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

"I don't think Harry wants that," he said instead. The words felt like a kick to the gut.

Snape turned to Harry. He leaned in close. He was smiling. "Do you want that, Harry? Would you like Draco to fuck you? Do you want him inside of you?"

Harry gasped loudly, his eyes going wide. "Please," he moaned. Draco felt shock wash through him as Harry slid his legs further apart, making room for Draco on the bed. Harry's eyes met his and held. "Please?"

He was barely aware of Snape's hands helping him off with his clothing as he crawled forward on the bed. His fingers tangled in Harry's hair. It was longer than Draco remembered, softer than he'd imagined. He gripped tightly as he covered Harry's mouth with his own, trapping the needy little whimpers that Harry was making. Harry kissed him enthusiastically. His tongue played against Draco's, coaxing him deeper into Harry's mouth.

A pair of large, calloused hands guided his hips forward, positioning him until he was pressed against Harry's entrance. Harry's legs lifted to wrap around Draco's lower back. He broke the kiss and leaned back, studying Harry's face for any sign of hesitation.

"It's okay," Snape whispered. His hand settled on the small of Draco's back, pushing forward at the same time as Harry tightened his legs around Draco's waist to bring him closer. Draco groaned as he slid into Harry Potter. Harry's flesh was warm and tight around his cock. It felt like coming home.

"That's it," Snape coaxed, using that same low tone that he'd used on Harry before. "Now start moving."

He slid slowly out and then back in, mesmerized by the look of pleasure on Harry's face. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth wide open. Occasional words slipped from Harry's lips as Draco slowly increased his pace – soft curses, breathy pleas, fragments of a name. He pushed in a bit harder when he realized that one of the names Harry was saying was Draco's.

"Harder. Just like that. He can take it."

Draco was hesitant to break the slow pace they'd been building, but his body reacted to Snape's commands automatically. He shoved his hips hard into Harry and felt a thrill of pleasure race up his spine as Harry cried out loudly. Snape's hand hadn't moved from his back. His fingers trailed along Draco's spine in a gentle counterpoint to the harsh rhythm Draco was building with Harry.

It was different now that Harry wasn't trying to hold his voice back. He got louder with each rough thrust, his cries slowly building into a litany of incoherent pleas. Draco could feel his release building along with Harry's own. He started to untangle his hands from Harry's hair but Snape beat him to it. His free hand closed around Harry's erection, jacking in counterpoint to the movement of Draco's hips. Harry's eyes went wide, his mouth frozen open as he gasped for breath. Seconds passed and then Harry bucked suddenly, squeezing around Draco and shouting loudly as he came.

Draco groaned and let go of Harry's hair to grab him by the hips, holding tight while he thrust over and over again into Harry. He was so close. He could feel it, waiting just outside of his reach. Harry gasped his name and that was all he needed to send him over the edge. Draco's final thrust rocked them both forward. He heard Harry's back hit the headboard hard but he just moaned and kept his legs tight around Draco while Draco poured his seed into Harry.

Snape reached up to untie Harry's arms. Harry lowered them slowly, grimacing slightly until Snape started to rub warmth back into them. Draco mixed his hands in with Snape's and was rewarded with a warm smile. Harry's legs dropped from around Draco's waist and he shifted, lifting his hips until Draco slid out of him. Their brief interlude was over. He should excuse himself, leave the couple to their bed.

Harry's arms wrapped around him before he could move. He kissed Draco softly on the mouth and then pulled back, smiling brightly. "Stay?"

There was only one possible answer. "Okay."

Harry's hand twined with Draco's. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he shifted on the bed, never letting go of Draco's hand. Harry reached into Snape's sweatpants and pulled out a rather sizeable erection, already weeping at the tip. Snape leaned back against the headboard and tangled one hand in Harry's hair, much like Draco had done early. Harry shot Draco another mischievous look and then opened his mouth, swallowing Snape down to the base in one go.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "I'm suitably impressed."

Snape grinned at him, the smile reaching all the way to his eyes. He looked more relaxed than Draco had ever seen him, though Draco supposed it was hard not to look happy with Harry Potter's mouth on his cock. Draco was more than a little jealous. "You'll get a turn," Snape promised.

The words would have been enough to make Draco hard, if he hadn't just come. Still, he wondered if they'd have time for another round. He watched hungrily as Harry twisted and bobbed, moving his head expertly over Snape's cock. Occasionally he'd pull nearly off to twirl the tip of his tongue around Snape's cock before swallowing him down again with loud, lurid slurping noises. He was giving Draco a show, and they all knew it. A few minutes later, Snape's fingers tightened in Harry's hair, holding him in place while Snape hissed softly.

Harry swallowed a few times and then pulled off with a wet pop. He licked his lips and then glanced between Snape and Draco before curling against Snape's side. Harry tugged on their joined hands, pulling Draco up behind him. They settled under the covers as Snape murmured a cleaning spell and dimmed the lights. Harry's body was warm against his. Draco shifted slightly closer and draped his arm over Harry's waist. His fingers brushed Snape's stomach.

For the first time in days, he felt sleep come easy. He stopped himself before he could drift to sleep.

"Thank you for inviting me," he whispered, meaning more than just their bed.

"You're welcome," two voices responded in unison.

Draco fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
